C 441
441: Dispelling doubt Ping Jingzuo looked in Li Qi Ye of bow sat in Qiurong Wanxue one, smiled. On beautiful charming, Qiurong Wanxue cannot compare Chen Bao Jiao, but, Chen Bao Jiao does not have the Qiurong Wanxue mature graceful bearing, does not have Qiurong Wanxue that grave elegance. Chen Bao Jiao is the devastatingly beautiful femme fatale, she is the peerless Wushuang/matchless outstanding person, making the human look that elated turns one's thoughts toward a loved one, making the human be out of sorts shockingly. But present Qiurong Wanxue also indeed is gorgeous moving, especially her mature graceful bearing, then just like the aura of honey peach, is makes the human palpitate with excitement, making the human more look more likes. „Did Clan Head Qiurong have the words to say?” Li Qi Ye looks at Qiurong Wanxue that colorfully, if the appearance of students, decides idly said comfortably. Qiurong Wanxue looks at small many Li Qi Ye , looks that at present lets the little man who the human cannot completely understand completely, in her heart has the feeling of not being able to say. The appearance, is the imposing manner, Li Qi Ye looks like seems very ordinary, ordinary people. However, with are more, on a native of Vietnam who he accepts thought that his whole person has filled mystically, has been full of the charm, as if he looks like black hole is the same, had the fearful attraction, making anybody be hard escapes! „Young Master Li this time Fengdu City for what?” Qiurong Wanxue has hesitated in the heart, finally she asked. She hopes and Li Qi Ye discusses well, if they continue in Fengdu City in the same place, after all, they know nothing about Li Qi Ye ! Li Qi Ye had not replied that the Qiurong Wanxue issue, asked back with a smile said: „What that does Clan Head Qiurong come the Fengdu City goal is?” Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye , but Li Qi Ye welcomed her vision, looked straight ahead her bright eyes deep place, two people looked at each other while, Qiurong Wanxue left go excessively. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, has hesitated a while in the heart, finally she earnest and slow heavy said: „Since we with on the one ship, crosses a river in a boat together. If Young Master Li wants to know that I can also tell Young Master Li, this time I come Fengdu City, seeks for a thing that my clan loses.” Qiurong Wanxue wants to discuss with Li Qi Ye open, after she has hesitated, told Li Qi Ye . „Originally is so.” Li Qi Ye smiles, understands that the Qiurong Wanxue scruples, he said with a smile: „Does not fear to tell Clan Head Qiurong, my these time comes Fengdu City, to seek for a thing.” „What Young Master Li seeks is what thing?” Qiurong Wanxue asked. Li Qi Ye did not answer asked back that looks at Qiurong Wanxue to be colorful, if the appearance of students, said: „Is the thing that Clan Head Qiurong, your Snow Shadow Ghost Clan loses what?” Li Qi Ye asked like this that Qiurong Wanxue is silent, this thing relates significantly to their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, she cannot tell the bystander easily. Sees Qiurong Wanxue to be discrete, Li Qi Ye smiles, he asked with a smile: „We did not discuss that this topic, we might as well chat darkness that matter, on that day when sudden darkness, can Clan Head Qiurong see to have the difference?” Knew from Peng Zhuang there Li Qi Ye the matter that oneself want to know, this Li Qi Ye wants to try to prove, the reason is very simple, Peng Zhuang mentioned the matter of First Ominous Grave great hand each time, Qiurong Wanxue drank to stop Peng Zhuang, Li Qi Ye knows that Qiurong Wanxue definitely knew something. Li Qi Ye such saying, Qiurong Wanxue has turned head to look at Peng Zhuang they, at this time Peng Zhuang they sit in the stern by far, they carry to them, as if has not paid attention them to be the same. „Then, Young Master Li came for this matter.” Qiurong Wanxue already had this question in the heart, because Li Qi Ye is very much cared to this issue from the beginning. Li Qi Ye has not concealed, smiled, said: „Can say like this, I believe that Clan Head Qiurong knows something, was inferior how you did tell me?” Qiurong Wanxue has hesitated a while, finally she looks at Li Qi Ye , but Li Qi Ye is unflustered, was waiting for her answer, Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, finally nodded, said: „The matter of great hand Peng Zhuang said that this indeed not wrong, darkness that instantaneous, I happen to am swallowing to accept the air/Qi of world, dawn to First Ominous Grave!” Here, she has stopped. „Then.” Li Qi Ye does not worry, because in his heart was confident, he knows that what happened. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, finally said: „In darkness conclusion instantaneous, I saw a matter, First Ominous Grave should to open!” Said that this saying, she feels relieved. This point Peng Zhuang cannot affirm, Peng Zhuang saw a great hand, but, after the darkness, Peng Zhuang was scared, but Qiurong Wanxue has been staring at the First Ominous Grave direction. In darkness conclusion instantaneous, she saw First Ominous Grave opened unexpectedly, was shocked in her at that time completely, this at all impossible matter, because First Ominous Grave has not opened since long . Moreover, her also heard, opening First Ominous Grave must have the key, but, does not have heard some people to obtain the First Ominous Grave key in the present age. Because of so, Qiurong Wanxue thought that this matter is very suspicious, she thought that this inside hides the secret that is having her not to know, because so each time Peng Zhuang mentioned this matter time, till she was drinks. Because she does not hope that this matter brings troublesome to Snow Shadow Ghost Clan. „Originally is this.” Hears Qiurong Wanxue such words, Li Qi Ye smiled, now he can definitely definitely what happened, now he must attain to turn on the First Ominous Grave key, he must enter First Ominous Grave. Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye at this time, said: „Since I also told the matter that Young Master Li has wanted to know, whether Young Master Li also told me a matter.” „Please say.” Li Qi Ye said leisurely: „I nothing which is not said that the matter that so long as I knew, will certainly be glad to tell you.” „Why Young Master Li can forecast place that Night Yang Fish presents?” Qiurong Wanxue asked. Now their harvest enough has shocked the human. Once Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Successor brought Supreme treasure to come Night Sea, he caught in Night Sea fully for one year, was inferior that Li Qi Ye they caught one month of Night Yang Fish to be many here, therefore, making this matter hang in the heart of Qiurong Wanxue. Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „Originally Clan Head Qiurong does not believe me, this matter I said that is the truth, I on am the intuition am very from a young age sensitive, therefore stayed in a place for a long time, the intuition on the special spirit, this could be said as natural.” Qiurong Wanxue stared Li Qi Ye one immediately bitterly, she had been suspended one by Li Qi Ye , she does not believe Li Qi Ye this nonsense! If Night Sea Night Yang Fish is so easy to forecast with the intuition that only feared was already caught up. Sees Qiurong Wanxue that colorfully such as the appearance of students to be indignant becomes flushed, Li Qi Ye smiles, this inside secret he is impossible to tell others. Must know that since he once had spent countless painstaking care in Fengdu City, millions of years, First Ominous Grave had opened several times, opening of First Ominous Grave, at least behind 50% number of times has the Li Qi Ye this only Dark Crow shadow. Must find to turn on the First Ominous Grave key is not that easy matter, this must do with the Fengdu City original resident resident, regarding the Fengdu City ghost, wants to deal with them, that is also very easy matter, so long as you have enough Night Yang Fish, can perhaps obtain the thing that you want to obtain, naturally, the premise must look to the human, no, looks to the ghost! Li Qi Ye once several times opened First Ominous Grave, sometimes is he comes, sometimes comes with other people, every time is to need massive Night Yang Fish, therefore, for Night Yang Fish, Li Qi Ye it can be said that studied Night Sea to be very long was very long, he once kept Fengdu City with era! It can be said that in this world only feared did not have what live person to be able compared with him to understand Night Sea again, nobody understood Fengdu City compared with him. „Young Master Li, even if you are not willing to say the truth, does not need with such excuse deceive I.” Qiurong Wanxue bitterly stared Li Qi Ye one, in the heart is indignant, as Clan Head her, is always astute, works discretely, but, these time had actually been suspended one by Li Qi Ye , how this does not let in her heart indignant. „Then Clan Head Qiurong was injured by me to the heart.” Li Qi Ye one startled, said: „If is really so, I should compensate Clan Head Qiurong to be right well, a Clan Head Qiurong cordiality, I disappointed unexpectedly.” „You” Qiurong Wanxue was mad **** fluctuating, the mighty waves are turbulent, looks angrily at Li Qi Ye . She has grasped the pink / white fist, this Little Demon was also too rampant, dares to sexually harass her unexpectedly, this really irritates her, before she also thought that this Little Demon was clever, now looks like absolutely does not have this matter, this Little Demon was installs radically, this Little Demon was clamping the timber wolf of tail! But Li Qi Ye is unflustered, decides idly easely, does not fear the Qiurong Wanxue vitality, welcomed the Qiurong Wanxue vision, as if an innocent appearance. To Li Qi Ye this attire pitiful appearance, a Qiurong Wanxue point booklet does not have, she wants to get angry unable to send. But Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue when discussing matter, sits slightly six whispers in Peng Zhuang of stern, was mentioning Li Qi Ye and Clan Head in a low voice. „Hey, I thought that Brother Li matches with our Clan Head.” Peng Zhuang lowers the sound, said gently. „Is impossible.” Six young only girl students turn the head saying: „Brother Li with our similar age, Clan Head compared with us mostly.” „As the saying goes, the age is not distance.” Peng Zhuang this boy is playing a dirty trick, said in a low voice: „I thought that Clan Head regards as important Brother Li, haven't you seen? Clan Head very much has paid attention Brother Li, doesn't she often look at Brother Li to be in a daze?” Next